Freddy Fazbear Vs. Mama Tattletale
Ment for kids, only to haunt them instead Freddy Fazbear Vs. Mama Tattletale is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description FNAF Vs. Tattletale! Two demonic machines from Indie horror games fight today! Will Freddy finally get a win legitimately? Or will he lose...again? Intro Wario: ...are we REALLY doing this? Dr. Eggman: Yes, yes we are. Wario: *Sigh* Dr. Eggman: It's painfully ironic when something you've made for children does more harm then it does good. Wario: Yeah, but These two just kinda rub it in. Freddy Fazbear, the (Overrated) Animatronic... Dr. Eggman: And Mama Tattletale, the deadly kids toy. It's our job to find out who would win in a fight, so let's settle this! Freddy Fazbear Dr. Eggman: Freddy Fazbear was an Animatronic built to be the mascot of Freddy Fazbears Pizza. It's unknown why, but one night it either broke down or got itself possesed, turning it into a killer. Wario: Freddy's most notable ability is him being suprisingly stealthy. Possibly due to the soul within himself, he gained the stratagy of a normal human. Basically, "he hides real good". Dr. Eggman: He's also stronger then a normal man, being able to throw around Arcade machines like play toys and can bust down metal doors. Keep in mind, this thing is pretty old, so it's somewhat impressive! Wario: Also...actually, I think that's it other then having a Criminal Database and being a bit rusty and breakable. Dr. Eggman: Wait, really? That's it?! Wario: Yeah! I'm telling you, outside of FNAF World he's got nothing else! Dr. Eggman: *Sigh*...screw it, next guy. (Freddy jumpscares the player) Mama Tattletale Dr. Eggman: No one really knows why this spacific Tattletale toy is trying to kill you. What we do know is some paranormal stuff is going on. Wario: Mama Tattletale is a damn quick little fella, as she can move from room to room in suprisingly quick times. She also...uh...eh...uh oh. Dr. Eggman: What is it now?! Please don't tell me there's nothing else to this scrap of junk! Wario: Yeah, this is all of it besides killing a human and having a lack of arms could be a weakness. Dr Eggman: D'OH COME ON!!!!! (Mama Tattletale jumpscares the player) Pre-Fight Dr. Eggman: Alright, the combatiants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Wario: IT'S TIME FOR A-wait, people actually argue about this? ' ' Death Battle One day at Freddy Fazbears pizza, two workers where loading a new toy into the Prize Cornner. It was a Mama Tattletale toy, brung here as a special deal. They placed it down and left. At 12:00 PM, however, it suddenly came to life and looked around. It spotted Freddy and walked towards him. Mama T: M A M A L O V E Y O U ! something that happens, making them both wanna fight Freddy picked up Mama Tattletale and ready'd itself to bite it's head off. Mama suddenly clung onto Fazbears face, trying to do the same. Freddy stumbled around the Pizzaria until he finally got it off his own face and threw Mama against a wall. It got back up, growled, and teleported away. Mama T: M A M A W A N T S T O P L A Y A G A M E ! She did a weird beeping noise and suddenly teleported on top of Freddy. It then started to stomp on his head like a kid who was pissed off. Freddy tried to reach for her, but ended up falling over onto his back next to a table with some scrap on it. Mama then used her hear to push the junk onto Freddy. However he got back up with ease and kicked Mama away. She lands into a trash bin and climbs out using the remains of the Balloon Boy Animatronic. Meanwhile, Mike Schmit was booting up the Cameras ready for another shift when he see's Freddy and the Mama Tattletale toy fighting. Confused, he took a closer look at it just as Mama destroyed the camera, causing Mike to jump back in shock. He gets back up and swears. Mike Schmit: Oh, that little bitch...(continues to watch on working cams) Back at the fight, Freddy shoved a top hat prop over Mama Tattletale and shoved it into the Puppets box. He closed it and walked away only for Mama to suddenly appere in front of him and jumpscare him. Unaffected, Freddy gave his own Jumpscare to her, then picked Mama up and threw her like a football. Mama then teleported mid-air. Mama T: H E H E ! I ' M H I D I N G! C O M E A N D F I N D M A M A ! Freddy looked around the Pizzaria to then feel something on his leg. He looks down and see's Mama T biting Freddy's leg. She stopped when Freddy looked down at her. Fazbear then tried to stomp on her but she ran away. Now pissed, Freddy looked for her again when he noticed a light behind a Arcade Machine. He lifted it up to find Mama hiding behind it. ' Mama T: M A M A W A N T S T O B E A L O N E ! (Tries to headbutt Freddy. It does nothing) G O A - Freddy slammed the Arcade Machine onto Tattletale, destroying it. He then puts down the arcade and heads towards to Security Guards office. K.O!!! Meanwhile, Mike Shmit was watching the entire event unfold on camera. He stared in awe until he finally said: Mike: What the hell just happened...? Gah, whatever, I have a job to- (Power goes out) -daw shit... Results *Freddy was trying to get into the Office with no luck *Mama Tattletales remains were swept up by the daytime Janitor Wario: Again, why did we do this? The Tattletale fanbase will be out for our heads now! Dr. Eggman:Yeah, whatever. I have a job to do. Anyways, while Mama had the speed advantage, that was really it, actually. Freddy legit triumphs in every other category, like strength, durability, possibly experience... Wario: And the fact that Freddy actually has HANDS and the height advantage really helped, too. Mama Tattletale's life ended...in a smash. Get it? Flash...Smash? No? OK. Dr. Eggman: The winner is Freddy Fazbear...for once. '' '' Next Time "Our kids are dead (I think). Now we're pissed." Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Toy vs. Robot Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles